The Only Way
by itsmeeeeeee
Summary: What if Carla and Shin thought the only way to speed up the purification process was to roughly take Yui's virginity ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

_Carla gave a slight growl as his sharp, golden eyes stared down the unconscious female that laid underneath him. The scent of impurity and other male vampires still lingered in the blood that quietly poured out of the side of her neck where he previously bit her and onto the pillow. He felt the soft, white fabric of the sheets as he slowly pushed himself away from the girl's throat and grabbed the scarf that was wrapped around her left arm. He watched as her arm hung lifelessly and drop by her side when the scarf slid off the now slightly red arm._

_'This girl maybe getting purified with every bite but this process it taking too long.' Carla exhaled sharply before heaving himself off the bed and buttoning up the top two buttons on his school uniform. He headed towards the door and found that he need to talk to Shin about something very serious. The white haired vampire opened the door and turned his head towards the side and took one last glance at the sleeping heroine before taking off down the hallway and towards the living room._

_"Ni-San, has the impure maiden finally became pure again?" Carla turned his body to the side and saw his little brother step out of the shadows and into his sights._

_"You're looking pretty frustrated Ni-San, do you -" Shin was suddenly silenced when Carla shot his brother a glare that could scare even the mightiest of warriors. Carla exhale deeply before a few seconds of silence overtook the two first blood vampires. Carla wiggled his fingers into his scarf that was bundled around his lips and slowly pulled it down before speaking to Shin._

_"Shin, why haven't you cleansed her this morning? It taste just as bad as it did yesterday which means you didn't do anything to her since the last time I touched her, why?" Carla narrowed his eyes as he waited for his brother's reply._

_"I was buying us some more time from the others, they seem to be closing in on her." Shin responded while eyeing the blood that stained Carla's seemingly endless scarf. Shin tongue pressed against his fangs as he remembered the feeling he gets whenever he drinks from the fragile yet resilient girl. All it took was a single drop of blood that ran through the woman's veins was enough to make any male vampire so arousingly thirsty that with every bite, their hunger for more grew exponentially._

_"I see ... but we wouldn't need to buy more time if you just purified her in the first place." Carla spoke authoritatively before his eyes flickered back to his bed room door, hearing the captive girl stir and slightly change her sleeping position. Carla felt a strange feeling start up in his stomach as he though about the sleeping, half dressed human laying in his bed. The once white sheets were now stained a passionate, velvet red, accompanied with rapid heart beats and a sweet melody of a pain filled moan._

_Carla suddenly parted his lips and Shin moaned as they smelt Yui's blood was now pouring out of her again._

_"Ni-San, how deep did you pierce her with your fangs?" Shin slightly panted as he felt a sweet sensation course through his body._

_"Not deep enough." Carla barley whispered as two sets of cold, golden eyes stared down Carla's bedroom door. As if on que, the midnight wind blew through the windows and made Carla's door creaked open a little more and the scent of Yui's fresh blood forced its way into the air. Carla and Shin eyes suddenly flashed with ravenous and uncontrollable desire as they realized what was happening to Yui; not only was her blood about to be reborn but there was something else that made them take everything they got in them to not charge into the room and pounce on the innocent maiden and make her not so innocent anymore._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... Yui just started her period._

_"Ni-San, i can feel it." Shin inquired as he slightly tilted his head back and took a deep breath. The fresh scent of Menae's blood starting to come through and with her blood almost being cleansed was not helping the brothers 'frustration' either._

_"Shin control yourself, first blood mating season is almost over so -."_

_"Almost!" Shin snapped. Carla suddenly look at Shin with an unreadable face and Shin look right back at him. The two shared a looked of irritation at one another for a few seconds before Shin backed down._

_" I'm sorry Ni-San, I just ... " Shin pause, to lost for words for why he unexpectedly barked at the future vampire king like that._

_"I know Shin, but you better watch yourself, I will not tolerate a second outburst like that." Carla scorned as he stole a glance at his bedroom door and then back at the only other living sibling._

_"I understand big brother." Shin complied as he felt the sudden urge to do anything to reach the unconscious woman and claim her as his._

_"Shin, come." Carla commanded as he silently walked towards his destination. The two brothers soundlessly entered Carla's room and stood on opposite sides of the bed. Carla and Shin hands gracefully gripped the sheets and leisurely rolled them down to reveal Yui's sleeping face. The two brothers reached down to touch her but stopped when they smelt more blood as it seeped through the sheets below her waist._

_Carla's hands twitched, Shin licked his lips apart, and Yui started rubbing her legs together causing the blood to smear even more._

_" I ... can't." Shin moaned and tried to rip the sheets off of the half dressed girl but was suddenly stopped by Carla's sharp growl._

_"We can not ... not yet." Carla felt the same throbbing impulse as his brother to take the girl as his own._

_"It would be pointless now to do it, we must wait until her blood is -" Unexpectedly, Carla had a thought run through his mind._

_"Her blood to be change? ... Hmmmm." Shin looked up from his ardor thoughts of sexual longing and stared at his ni-san intensely._

_"What's the matter Ni-san, please tell me." Shin whispered with a hint of wonder as he watched his brother fiercely stare down the blond haired human._

_" Shin, I have an idea to speed up the purification process to get her purified by as early as tonight." Carla stated and the two brothers shoot each other a sharp look before looking back down at the sleeping human._

_" What do you plan to do with her, Ni-san?" Shin questioned and Carla merely smirked before pulling down his scarf and trailing a finger across Yui's rosy cheek. _

_" Something most entertaining, Shin."_

**_- During School -_**

_'I am really worried, I haven't seen Shin-sama and Carl-san since I woke up for school. I hope nothing bad happened to them.' Yui silently panicked in the back of her mind as she scurried down the empty hallway of the school, clutching her backpack's straps tightly within her tiny fist. Yui would feel a bit more relaxed if only there were other humans around her, knowing all too well what usually happened if she was alone for too long._

_' I felt amneic during clean up and since I was the only one in the classroom because Carla-san didn't show up for his cleaning duties, I feel asleep and woke up to find the school empty because school ended 2 hours ago.' Yui huffed a sigh of exhaustion and dashed down past the front entrance before exiting through the front gate and onto the sidewalk. It only took Yui a few minutes to feel the effects of the cold air of October, having the frost biting breeze nibble through her school jacket. The blond haired teenager shivered and clutched onto her jacket even tighter._

_'Am i going home alone today? I wonder how long they would be gone for or if I really am alone today -.' Then it suddenly hit Yui like a ton of bricks._

_' I am ... alone.' Yui's champagne pink eyes widen in realization as she slowly turned her head towards the open stretch of road that was leading in the opposite direction of the vampires' households. The words, escape and freedom, flipped through her mind and she turned her body in the general direction. Could it be possible that the young heroine could finally escape from the god forsaken place and finally be free, once and for all?_

_'Could this be like the time Subaru-kun tried to free me, could i now actually be free?' Tears started to sting inside Yui's eyes as she took three steps towards the ever-lasting winding road. The thought of actually being free, made Yui feel all sorts of emotions wash through her and a small smile found a way on her lips as she started to run._

_'Freedom.' The word chanted in her head constantly but was soon short lived. As soon as Yui started too sprint down the sidewalk, a rustle of the bushes snapped Yui out of her unrealistic dream and back in reality. A dark, brown paw stepped out of the shadows and into Yui's view. One of the Tsukinami's familiar stepped out of the forest and in front of Yui on the sidewalk. Yui took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and watched as the familiar sat on his behind and wrap its tail around its body._

_'I really am not alone after all.' Yui eyes fell to the floor before the wolf made a barking sound to catch the young prisoner's attention. Yui looked up to see the wolf walking away and escorting her back to the cabin. Yui hesitated but felt that there would only be punishment if she tried anything unnecessary and followed the wolf closely behind, there two figures melting into the forest shadows and leaving nothing but the road to freedom behind them._

**_At home_**

_"I'm home ... i think." Yui whispered to no one in particular as she creaked open the door of her temporary home. Yui hesitated before opening the door fully and stepping into the hair-raising, eerie homestead. She closed the door and wrapped her arms around herself and treaded throughout the house._

_'Something isn't right here.' The abnormal feeling that Yui got made her slightly tremble on the inside but she remained tranquil and steady on the outside. Yui cautiously walk towards the bedroom door and open it wearily before closing it with a sliding creaking, never noticing the two pair of sharp, golden eyes watching her every move._

* * *

><p><em>Hey, hey people how's it hanging? :3 I saw a dirty diabolik lovers confession saying something along the lines of 'Carla thought the quickest way too speed up the purification process was to take Yui virginity' and I was like omgzzz yes! XD So, I wrote this little fanfic and was like wow XD I hope you ppl like and leave a loving ( or hating; whatever floats your boat ) comment. I also apologize if I made the boys sound too horny but I was like hey, its a fanfic I might as well go nuts ;* Hope you enjoyed it!<em>


	2. Carla

_**Carla's story**_

Yui slowly closed the front door of the cabin and continued down the hallway before she reached her bedroom door. She scurried into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. The pink eyed prisoner released a breath she didn't know she was holding in and scanned the room for anybody else who might have invaded her personal sanctuary.

... But there was only the sound of her soft, beating heart against her human chest ... and that scared Yui.

_'Carla-san and Shin-sama never let me out of their sights, even for a second. Where'd they go, i hope they didn't get captured by the others.' _Yui shook her head of the thought and convinced herself that they were still watching her but from a distance to see if she would try anything.

Yui shivered at the thought of being watched so closely but brushed it aside and took advantage of the sudden silence and went into her bathroom. She prayed that no one was watching her as she soundlessly slipped out of her school clothes and turned on the bath water. The exposed sacrifice locked the door and excitedly jumped into the bathtub and smiled at the though of being alone.

Its not everyday the young vampire hunter's daughter gets a day to herself and not have to look over her shoulder every now and then. The teenage girl smiles to herself and took her time soaking inside the steaming tub, relaxing and taking in every moment of the peaceful atmosphere. Even if the two (sexy) vampires were lingering around, they haven't even bothered to harass their prisoner. Yui could hear the gentle roar of thunder in the very distance and felt the chill air that blew through the window's curtains, making her bare skin grow goosebumps.

_'Please god, don't let there be another blackout.' _Yui pleaded as the thoughts of what happened between her and the Tsukinami brothers pasted through her mind about what happened last time there was a black out in their house.

Lets just say there was alot of ... bite marks upon the _then_ amneic and staggering female, along with screams, blood sucking, and sexual filled groans that got lost somewhere in the darkness.

_'Now that I think about it, for some reason, Carla-san and Shin-sama have been really restless lately.' _Yui put a finger on her chin and stared up at the ceiling in though.

The Tsukinami brothers have been really fired up and more sexually enticed with their_ 'assaults' _on their captive girl lately. If these vampires weren't so manipulative and cunning, Yui could of been 100% positive that the last time they suck her blood, she was having a rough body grinding and never ending make out session with Shin in the school library and a molestation and groping fest with Carla in the back alleys of the city. The 2 have been increasingly agitating and pushy towards the virgin maiden so much that she couldn't go more than 2 hours without them hounding her and marking her body with fang marks.

Yui nearly jumped at the sound of the rolling thunder booming more monstrously and nearly blinding lightning crackle through the dark, gray sky. Pink eyes widen slightly at the images portrayed outside the window as fear slowly welled up inside Yui. Her body then seemed to move on its own as she quickly hopped out of the bathtub and grabbed her black towel off the hook.

_'Was that-?' _When another shot of lightning imprinted across the sky, Yui was almost certain she saw a pair of golden eyes, hidden among the trees, watching her as she moved about the bathroom but ran into her bedroom too fast to get a good look.

_'I wonder when Shin-sama and Carla-san will be home, the thunderstorm is - kah!' _Yui's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another ear piercing boom.

_'I need to put on my clothes and go find them.' _Yui's little footsteps made haste towards her closet but could not find any of her clothes.

_'What?' _Yui questioned as she looked in her dirty laundry basket and then her bathroom. Her clothes seemed to disappear into thin air or were out of her sight, even her school uniform that she was just wearing. The naked bride puffed her cheeks and wandered back into her room. A moment of silence hung in the air before a low growl emitted in the corner of her room. Yui froze in place and she clenched her towel tighter as she slowly turned her head towards the source of the growling.

A familiar wolf stepped forward from her door way and had a piece of clothing in its' mouth. The wolf casually sashayed into the bedroom and gently place the cloth on the floor in front of her before it heaved back towards the door. After Yui was sure it was away from her, she picked it up off the floor to reveal a simple, white dress, a white bra, and Carla's scarf.

...But no underwear.

Yui gave a look of tender disbelief before giving a sigh and checking to make sure her bedroom door is locked. Yui got dressed and as she was pulling the dress over her head, a note suddenly slipped out of her dress and onto the floor. Yui blinked and slowly crouched down and picked up the mysterious item. She opened up the slightly wet and crinkled up paper and read the contents inside.

_'Come to the Sakamaki mansion, now.' _Yui immediately recognized the hand writing as Carla's and she questioned why all the way there. Thunder hollered in the sky and lighting burst, making Yui shudder and take a look outside the window.

Yui walked out of her bedroom and opened the front door of her cabin, peaking her head out and looked straight at the woods. The sky was shrouded in dark clouds and the only thing visible in the pitch black world was the waxing crescent moon. Yui tried to make sense of the forest that stretched out in front of her but gave up and slipped her bare feet onto the grass. The sky suddenly started to descend raindrops and glossing the human world in a sheet of wet rain. The blond haired human(?) clutched the scarf in her hands and finally made her way towards the Sakamaki mansion.

...

**_- (Epic time skip; at the Sakamaki mansion_****_) -_**

...

Yui couldn't comprehend what was more frightening, the fact she got a note saying to come to the Sakamaki house from Carla (along with his long scarf wrapped around her body) or the fact that when she reenter the house, no one was there to greet her or even bother to turn on the lights in the mansion. The dress Yui wore when she ran through the forest was soaked and stuck to every inch of her body, outlining her shivering skin. Yui didn't know if she was shivering from the coldness or being frightening from what may happen to her next, or perhaps both. Yui's hands brushed against the wall and flipped on the light switch but nothing happened.

_'Could this be another black out?' _Yui flipped the switch a few more times before giving up. Out of the corner of her eye, the blond haired girl spotted a lit candle on top of the stairways and blinked twice in surprise.

_'When did that get there?' _Yui hesitantly crept up the steps and stopped in front of the candle before carefully picking it up. The white candle wax slowly rolled down the side and touched Yui's pointer finger and pricked her skin. Yui let out a small, surprise _'kah' _at the sudden pain and the white candle suddenly turned black with a burning orange flame. A sudden ruckus of what sounded like a door slamming startled Yui out of her train of thought and she looked down the hallway, towards the sound of discomforting noises. Nothing but the sound of roaring thunder and gallons of rain falling on the darken mansion was heard, along with Yui's breathing.

_'What was that?' _Pretty pink eyes widen in horror as the walls, floor, and ceiling had started growing green, rose vines. To shocked to comprehend what was happening, the scared human tried to head down the stairways and back outside to the blood chilling rain but halted to a complete stop when she saw the same gut ranching scene as the hallway. The stairways had already grown vines that wrapped around the railings and stuck out of the stairs with cutting edge thorns that could scratch even the toughest of diamonds.

Yui stepped back in horror as lightning flashed blinding bolts across the sky and unknowingly helped aid the young mistress in escaping. It seems that only the hallway to the right atop of the stairs was covered in skin splitting vines but not the hallway to the left. Making her way into the darkness, Yui's frozen bare feet made its way down the dreaded carpet and up stairs, down hallways, around sharp corners, and passing multiple doors. The only sounds that were heard while Yui ran was her numb feet tapping on the carpets, the monstrous thunderstorm, and Yui's nearly inaudible, gentle pants throughout the never ending mansion. All the while, Yui turned back and saw the vines creeping around the corner every time she was in a new hallway.

_'What's going on, where is everyone? Please, help me.' _Yui pleaded to anyone who could hear her silent prayer before she turn another corner and gasped in surprise. The same vines following her every step behind her was already growing in the hallway before her.

_'Why?' _Yui panicked and looked behind her and back in front of her and inevitable failed at finding another escape route.

_'Oh no, what do I do?' _As if someone heard Yui's sudden cry for help, Yui backed up and felt a door handle behind her back. The sudden force of Yui pulling down the handle and leaning against the door caused the door to swing open and stumble onto the floor.

"Ow.'" Yui whimpered and looked up to see the vines have already covered the hallway and started to make its way towards the door hinges.

"You clumsy girl, always making a horrid, terrified expression. Are you trying to fire me up before we even get started?" Yui felt a tight grasp on her arm and her body being lifted off the ground. The panting human looked up and saw Carla looking down on her. The sudden slam of the door made Yui yelp and made slight contact with Carla's body. Yui tried looking up but the flashing lightning and rolling thunder made Yui close the remaining gap between their bodies.

"Umm ..." Yui bit her bottom lip and was too intimidated to look up but felt a finger wiggle underneath her chin and made her look up.

"I see you found my scarf, human." Yui blinked twice in confusion before realization hit Yui like a ton of bricks, she never took Carla's scarf off, hell it was wrapped around her rain soaked body.

"You took my clothes, I had no choose." Yui retorted.

"How would you know if it was me or not?" Carla let the challenge roll of his tongue.

"I know it was you." Yui straightened her back and looked him in the eye. Sinful, sharp yellow eyes pierced Yui's frail, round pink ones as they looked at one another.

"... Heh." Carla smiled and that frightened Yui. There was only one time that Yui saw that same smile and let's just say, she regretted seeing it ever since.

_'Humans are such ... pointless, interesting creatures.'_ As Carla was staring down Yui's petty figure, Yui tried to pull her body away from Carla but felt his hand snake around her waist and crush her body against his. Yui squirmed against his strength and it only seemed to amuse Carla as he watch the helpless girl struggle against him. Yui's wet body slipped and rubbed against Carla's as she felt something poke her below her waist.

"This isn't fair." Yui stated as she felt Carla unwrap his scarf from around her body. Yui looked down in embarrassment and her eyes suddenly went wide. It may have been dark but Yui was certain she knew what she saw. Her thoughts were confirmed when she looked up and saw the small smirk still plastered on his face.

" ... Carla-sama, are you naked?" Yui's eyes widen in surprise and her cheeks tinted a cherry red. Yui squirming went full throttle as she threshed and twisted her body in a desperate attempt to push Carla away from her. Carla dug his fingernails into Yui's sides and spoke in a malicious voice.

"Don't disobey me girl, the time has come for you to be useful to the founders for once." And with that, Carla placed his hand on top of Yui's head and forced her on her knees.

"Please your master blood bag." Yui looked up at him with wide, pink eyes.

"Suck." Carla growled, growing more and more impatient at the blood bowl's misbehaving attitude.

"But Carla-sama the other-" The petite girl was cut off mid-sentence as Carla seized the opportunity to forcefully shoved his penis into the pure maiden's open mouth. Yui eyes widen in surprise as she tried to push her head back. This only irritated Carla even more as he grabbed a fistful of golden locks and yanked her hair to force her eyes to look up.

"Suck." Carla repeated and shot daggers at the rain soaked girl before thrusting himself back into her mouth. Yui felt something hit the back of her throat and almost gagged. She was about to fight back but the look of fierce angry inside those yellow irises told her otherwise. Yui closed her eye in defeat and took her tongue and licked the base to the very tip. Just as she licked it once, she did it a second time, and a third time, and kept licking continuously. Yui placed a hand around his throbbing member and massage it as she bobbed her head back and forth, finding a soothing rhythm that even she seemed to enjoy.

Carla growled at the surge of pleasure that the only living first blood woman could offer. Overwhelmed with the feeling of sexual pleasure that he has never been able to feel in decades, Carla wrenched both his fist in Yui's hair and made the back of Yui's head smack off the door as he forcefully pushed himself so far inside her mouth, Yui's mouth reached his stomach. The sudden impact made Yui gag and try to pull back her head but was inevitably stuck between the door and Carla's body.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Carla commanded in a dark voice and made Yui smack the back of her head off the door with another thrust of his hips. The sensational feeling of the first blood's tongue and warm mouth mixed with first blood mating season drove Carla over the edge and could barley contain himself. It wouldn't even matter if the purification process would work anymore, Carla's animal instincts were kicking in and the fact that this woman kneeling before him was his to command, nothing would be able to stop him until he was satisfied.

Carla threw his head back with a groan and gripped Yui's hair even tighter. The feeling of holding back for so many decades was finally over and Carla had no need to hold back his sexual frustrations anymore. He was finally able to release them on this woman before him. The feeling of Yui giving him such immense pleasure made Carla push his manhood even deeper in Yui's mouth.

The sound of Yui's sloppy sucking and muffled moans only added to Carla's needs as he felt a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen build up. The feeling only grew causing Carla to groan in lustful agony and punch a hole in the wall when he released his seed into Yui's mouth. Carla backed up slightly panting in immense, erotic pleasure and Yui fell to the ground and cough, causing semen to slowly drip out of the corner of her mouth.

"Get up, you're far from done." The blonde hair human took a few deep breaths before she felt a sudden heated surface force her to the floor and knocked her on her back. Yui looked up to see cold, golden eyes staring back at her. The vampire straddled Yui and grind himself into Yui's womanhood, causing Yui to lightly moan while pushing her hands against his chest in an attempt to free herself.

"You're t-too hea-vy, Carla-sama." Yui whined as her breaths were becoming harder to control with the sudden weight of the vampire king crushing her. Carla paused momentarily before giving Yui enough space to breath before gradually grinding himself up and down Yui's wet dress. The feeling of a man digging his hands and pressing his naked self against Yui made the female gasp in erotic pleasure and try fighting her way from out underneath Carla. The way Yui firmly rubbed herself onto Carla's body was enough to make Carla take his hand and scrunch up Yui's white dress and teasingly slide his cock up and down Yui's virgin lips.

"Ca-Carla-sama!" Yui cried and her heartbeat started to pick up as the warm impact made the teenage school girl feel immensely arouse and exceedingly turned on. The more Yui moaned and slid herself against Carla's body, the more Carla rubbed himself faster and added more pressure against her. After Carla was sure that Yui's heartbeat was beating fast and her blood pressure has risen tremendously, he suddenly got himself off of her and lift her up in the air. The blinding pleasure made it hard to register what was happening to Yui before she felt the tip of his erection press at her opening.

Yui looked up and their eyes stayed firmly locked as Carla slowly lowered Yui's body and tried to entered her but was met with two fingers into his eyes. Stunned by the sudden outburst, Carla dropped Yui and stumbled back in shock. Yui exploited the possibly only opportunity to escape and made a dash towards the door. At this point, Yui didn't care if it was the world's most strongest vampire or even a simply human man, all she wanted to do was run. The moment she clutched on the handle and swung it opened was when the thorns pricked her smooth skin and blood oozed out of her hands

"Kya!" Yui felt thorns tear into her foot as she stepped onto them before she felt herself being yanked backwards by her hair. Her eyes were directed towards the ceiling as she felt herself being yanked back and falling back onto her but.

"What a discourteous action you made towards your master. You will be punished blood bag." Before Yui could comprehend his lullaby words, she felt his scarf wrap around her wrist and hoist her you. Carla dragged her towards the bed and throw her onto the covers and with a sudden flick of his claws, Yui's damp dress was ripped right of her trembling body.

"Wait Carla-sama, won't the others come and hurt you if they find us like this?" Yui squirmed awkwardly and pushed her legs together as Carla's naked body started crawling over her.

"No." Carla forced Yui's legs open with his hands and pushed himself on top of her.

"In fact, were gonna give them a show, right here and now, in Karl Heniz's bed." Yui's eyes widen and she suddenly felt petrified.

"What did you do?" Yui shaking voice pleaded as she felt a lump in her throat and her eyes prick with tears as she felt his scarf pull her arms up, locking them in place and exposing her free chest.

"I am not obligated to tell you anything nor did I tell you to speak but if you open your mouth, you should know your punishment by now. However, since you provided me with such great amusement, I'll tell you. They are all locked up inside their own coffins and are able to hear every single moan you're gonna make. Feel grateful." Yui's eyes widen in horror but couldn't look away. Carla's bright, golden eyes were the only thing Yui could see as he made eye contact and slowly lowered his head and flicked his tongue over Yui's frozen nipple. Yui pulled on the scarf as her back unknowingly arched and a gasp escape her lips. She soon felt his hair tickle her sides as he moved his head and press his entire moist, heated tongue on her other nipple and slowly slid it all the way over her breast. Carla earned another gasp and the sound of Yui's moan as her toes gripped into the sheets.

"N-no." Yui gasp in pleasure and wiggled underneath Carla body. The moans and pants passing through Yui's lips made her words seem merely empty and hollow. The continues flicker of Carla's tongue and nibbling over her sensitive lady parts made Yui's squirms turn into her back arching of the mattress and grind her pertaining cold body against his cozy, warm body.

"AHHHH ..." Yui screamed as Carla bit down on Yui's nipple and slowly pulled the skin upwards and released her skin, revealing blood soaked fangs and repeated the same thing to the Yui's other, untainted breast.

"N-n-no more pain!" Yui yelled and finally managed to wrenched one hand free from his scarf and send a sharp slap right across Carla's face. The sound echoed throughout the walls of the vampire king's room and caused the white hair vampire to cease his biting to a halt. The silence slowly crept over the room for what seemed like hours to Yui as she waited for Carla's reaction to her sudden outburst. Yui stared with wide, pink eyes as nothing but more silence was given to her.

"Ummmm..." Was all Yui managed to say before Carla grabbed her cheeks with one hand and wrapped a hand around her neck with the other.

"How dare you misbehave like that towards your master. You need more proper training. Didn't I tell what would happen if you open you mouth again." Carla spat and released Yui's throat and got up on his knees. He untied Yui's hands from the bed frame and retied them so they are behind her back and pulled Yui forth so she was on all fours. Carla bent down and bit Yui's top earlobe causing her to gasp. Carla wasted no time and pulled the scarf forward, making Yui take another mouthful of his erection again.

"Your disobedience has cause your master to be greatly disappointed and as punishment, I will show no mercy. Begin." Carla panted feeling Yui's tongue do the honorable wonders that she did earlier. The second time Yui sucked and swirled her tongue around Carla's throbbing membrane was even better than the first time. Carla pressed one hand firmly on Yui's shoulder and indented his fingers on her skin and blood slowly oozed out. When Yui flicked her tongue around the head of his erection, it was enough to send Carla over board and he howled a heavy filled pleasured moan.

"Ughhhh!" Yui was on her knees for a good two minutes before she felt herself be flung backwards and smacking her head off the backboard, causing her world to disappear for a few moments before those glowing golden eyes brought her back.

"I can't wait, you're gonna to submit to me and be mine for all eternity. Never forget that." Carla voice was laced with venom as he crawled back onto Yui and forced his position in between Yui and touched the tip of his erection at her entrance.

"Are you prepared?" Carla whispered as his eyes bore into hers. The virgin maiden gave an innocent face as she laid underneath him and shifted her hips slightly.

"I-I-I ..." Yui drifted off but her voice was soon abruptly stopped when she felt Carla viciously shove his manhood inside her. Yui gasped and would of arched her back completely off the bed if Carla's chest was there to stop her. Carla narrowed his eyes in disbelief and looked down at the woman gripping his arms and raising her chest up to meet his. The fact that she was feeling this kind of pleasure with only one thrust, she was gonna be in for a ride. However, there was one problem that cause Carla great displeasure ... Carla couldn't fit himself inside Yui.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yui screamed and dug her fingernails into Carla as he pushed himself further into Yui. Carla grabbed Yui's hips and raised them as he tried to bury himself even further into her. The screams only escalated as Carla pushed more of himself inside of her, going deeper and deeper inside Yui.

Carla grabbed one of Yui's legs and place it on his shoulder as he was finally was able to meet hips with Yui. By now, Yui's screaming nearly pierced his wolf ears and clawed at his arms for relief from the pain she was feeling. Carla grasped Yui's hips in an attempt to make her stop fidgeting beneath him. It's not like he cared if she felt pain or not because she was going to feel every inch of him, even if it was going to break her.

"Hold still human." Carla's words didn't affect Yui one bit as she kept moaned in ecstasy and wiggled her body immensely. The yellow eyed vampire smirked to himself for being the one to take Yui's virginity and causing her so much pleasure. _Now for the real fun to begin._ Without even waiting for Yui's screams to die down, Carla pulled out almost all the way before slamming inside Yui with another thrust. Yui screamed another pain, lust filled scream and gripped the sheets beneath her. Carla's breath became rugged and heavy as the pleasure washed over him like tidal waves and added up with every thrust he sent Yui's way.

As Carla moved in and out of Yui, the intensity set in the air as Carla's animal instincts started taking over and he wasn't able to control himself. The purification process was almost complete and he knew it from the scent of Yui's blood that poured out of her vagina. The vampire could hardly make sense of the world around him as his vision blurs out everything around him and set sights on the struggle, naked human girl.

It wasn't suppose to feel _**this**_ good nor was it suppose to feel this fierce and extreme. There was never any first blood woman around every since Carla can remember and always had the maids tend to his _'needs' _but never did he imagine it to feel this pleasureful. Even though his face had the same, intimidating look on the outside, on the inside he felt than an urge he has been waiting to release can finally be unsealed. No matter how hard he tried to suppress it, the animal inside of him wanted Yui to be his and only his; and the only way to do that was to mark, carve, and burn his existence into her.

And with that, Carla pulled his hips back and shot them forwards into Yui's entrance, continuing to deflower her in the bed of Karl Heinz. This wasn't enough to satisfy Carla as he dove down and bit down on Yui's collar bone, then her breasts, hips, stomach, and everywhere else he could pierce his fangs that he hasn't already bitten.

All the while, Yui's body twisted and turned while Carla was forcing himself into her again. At this point, Carla couldn't tell if Yui was screaming from pain or pleasure (like it matters _-). Carla suddenly felt a tingling sensation rock through his body and build up in his stomach again, sending him to slam inside Yui in a fast set motion; in and out, in and out, in and out. When he thought he couldn't take anymore, Carla howled and released his semen inside Yui. Carla drew blood from Yui's hips as he dug his nails in her skin.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yui hollered as she felt herself reach the point of release too. Yui closed her eyes and raised her hips, allowing her to arch her back and dig her nails into Carla's skin. Yui felt a surge of please for 25 seconds before giving a final moan of pleasure and dropping down on the mattress. Carla stopped and stared down at Yui's damp, panting body, surprised she didn't pass out from blood lost so far. Carla assumed she wasn't going to last very long and watched her pant from exhaustion and weariness.

"Carla-sama." Yui whispered as she weakly looked him in the eye. Carla narrowed his eyes as she tried to get up and pull himself out of her. Yui tried to get out from underneath Carla and leave the god forsaken bed.

"Don't move unless your master tells you to do so." Carla poked the blonde hair female and the nearly unconscious Yui fell down on the bed and he started licking the blood off her stomach where he left bite marks and worked his way up. Carla finished licking up her blood and hovered over her petite frame.

"Look at me." Carla fixed her chin and made her look at him. His eyes grazed hers as he entered her all the way again. Yui's eyes widen again and her mouth slightly opened in the sudden breach of her womanhood.

"Wait, Car-" Yui was suddenly cut off as a thumb entered her mouth and press firmly on her tongue.

"Scream." Carla sliced his claw against Yui's tongue and it started to bleed heavily.

"KYA-ug." Yui's cry of pain was muffled when Carla shoved his tongue in Yui's mouth and licked the blood off her tongue. As their tongues danced and whirled against each other, Yui would of forgot her current situation if the throbbing between her legs didn't snap her back in reality.

"Nhhh ... Uhhh ... Car ... la." Yui manage to choke out as the white haired vampire made eye contact and swirled tongues, hovering over her and placing his hands on the sides of her. As if on que, Yui's sudden impulses took over her and she pounded her hand against Carla's chest. This time, her almost vampire strength managed to shove Carla towards the other end of the bed and her body found the strength to get up and try heading towards the door but just like before, Yui's efforts were futile.

"Defying orders will get you into even more trouble." Yui felt the impact of Carla's body trapping her between him and the wall.

"Carla-sama." Yui shivered as she tried and shimmed her way between the two unmovable surfaces but hit her hip off of one of the bedroom dressers. Carla tightly grasped Yui's wrist and throw her over the dresser top. The hard impact of the wooden make Yui's spine ache as she closed her eyes and let out a grunt in agony. She could feel Carla's hands grasp her waist as he flipped her over and pressed down on her waist. The feeling of his sweaty, sticky skin touching hers as he positioned himself on top of her and the constant throbbing between her legs made Yui bite her bottom lip and grip the edge of the dresser.

"Ahhhh." Yui moaned. For a moment, Yui heard nothing but the sound of her breathing and heart thudding rapidly against her chest as she felt him freeze. The nails of the white haired vampire teasingly slid up and down Yui's back before pressing his nails and drawing blood as he slid it down Yui's back.

"Car-hmm!" Before Yui could begin her sentence, a pair of bloody claws entered her mouth and was pushed against her tongue.

"Your blood is on it, clean it off." Carla grabbed Yui underneath and pulled her up to him before he slowly entered her again. The fingers muffled Yui's moan as her knees buckle against the dresser top and probably would of fell down if Carla's arm around her waist wasn't supporting her. Yui grasped the edge of the dresser even tighter as he started pumping himself in and out of her again.

"Ahhhh!" Yui screamed in ecstasy and arched her back in pleasure. Yui was still tight down there but she slowly felt a spark of pleasure with every thrust. Just like before, Carla didn't hesitate to slide himself all the way inside Yui. The juices flowing out of her made it a bit easier to slide in and out of her. As Yui felt her body rock back and forth from being pounded behind, she found it hard to concentrate on the world around her and her mind began to become foggy. As Carla speed picked up and breathing became short and rugged, Carla bit Yui on her spine below the claw marks and his hands felt up her hips and began to knead her breast.

"Nhhn .. ahhhhh .. Carla!" Yui was sent over the edge with an orgasm after Carla toyed with her breast. The feeling of the wooden surface beneath her and Carla's heated body wrapped around her made Yui wallow in perplexity filled bliss. The sound of the male vampire's grunts and moans mixed in with the taste of first time experiences of blood burning, sexual intimacy made Yui moans grow louder and help finish Carla off. Yui was crushed underneath Carla as he flopped down onto of her and panted heavily. He has yet to remove himself from inside Yui and the blond haired human could fell it with every twist and turn she gave.

Carla paused for a moment before suddenly pulling out of her and sat up right. Yui blinked in confusion and looked at Carla.

"Hmp." Carla smirked, flipped Yui around, and he snaked his hands behind Yui's neck and waist and raised her up to push her body up against him. Carla stayed still for a few moments, breathing heavily before he bit down and reopening a few wounds on Yui's neck and licked them clean. Carla moaned as he licked the newly tasted blood that seeped out of Yui's wounds.

"Aren't you satisfied with today's performance, my servant. Don't worry though." Carla spoke and brushed hair aside from Yui's face as his chilling, golden eyes got a better view and stared right in Yui's equally bright, round golden eyes.

"Now that you're complete, we can let the real fun begin."

_-Meanwhile, in the boy's respective coffins-_

Subaru: Who the fuck nailed our coffins liked this, I'm gonna kill'em! *Blushes* Sorry Yui. *Hits coffin*

Kanato: Hey teddy, did you hear the way dolly screamed in pain, it was most soothing wasn't it?

Ayato: That damn first blood, taking breastless's virginity was my turf!

Latio: Ahh, Bitch-can moans of pleasure are like a lullaby to my ears, I want to hear more.

Reiji: Those sheets are going to have to be burned now *sighs*

Shu: *Sleeping*

Ruki: This livestock needs to learn her place.

Kou: *Giggles* My neko-kitten is gonna be punished once I get to her.

Yuma: This is stupid!

Azusa: I wonder ... how much pain ... a woman can feel ... during sex ...

* * *

><p>That is all ladies and germs! :3 This story also takes place some time after the Diabolik lover Dark Fate Volume 1 CD. I would also like to point out that i got more favs and follows than reviews -_- what's up with that my pplz? Next chapter is Shin and Yui :D<p> 


End file.
